


Добрая память

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мибучи и Киёши любезничают после матча. Тот случай, когда от первых серьёзных отношений остаются очень нежные воспоминания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добрая память

**Author's Note:**

> В их пейринг (особенно времён средней школы) уверовала после этой славной додзинси: http://imgur.com/a/VeX7f#0. Они такие рыцари оба, прекрасные артурианские гомобратья.

— Теппей.

Киёши оборачивается. Не Мибучи он ожидает увидеть перед собой, но эта случайность — из приятных, и он приветливо машет. На лице Мибучи заметно одобрение: он тоже рад.

— Я думал, вы не станете задерживаться после матча.

Мибучи пожимает плечом, поправляя ремень сумки. 

— Поезд вечером.

Киёши стоит на деревянной площадке моста над водоёмом, а Мибучи — на ведущей к нему дорожке. В парке Ёёги непросто найти уединённое место, но сейчас утро, и людей вокруг не так много.

— Неудобно разговаривать. Забирайся, — Киёши протягивает ему руку.

— А ты всё такой же джентльмен, — Мибучи улыбается, с характерным «а-помнишь-как-всё-было-раньше» подтекстом. Он протягивает гибкие пальцы — умеет быть изящным, если хочет, — но хватка у него цепкая. Киёши держит крепко и тянет его на себя. Он вторит Мибучи ответной улыбкой — теперь они стоят на одной высоте, и разница в росте не сильно заметна.

— А ты ещё сильнее похорошел. — Ресницы у Мибучи в самом деле удивительные, и лицо из красивого-милого за пару лет стало по-взрослому красивым.

Мибучи горделиво поднимает подбородок и чуть склоняет голову. Его взгляд теплеет. Он не падок на лесть, но комплименты всё равно любит.

— Кажется, в прошлом я немного просчитался, — добавляет Киёши.

— «Немного»? — Мибучи приподнимает брови. Его голос полон беззлобной иронии. — Невысоко же ты меня оценил, Теппей.

— А где же твоё былое «-чан»? Я соскучился по этому милому обращению, — продолжает сокрушаться Киёши.

Мибучи мягко смеётся.

— Мне нравится кое-кто из команды, так что бесполезно флиртовать со мной.

Киёши видит, что он кривит душой. Если не насчёт первого, то насчёт второго точно: флиртовать с симпатичными людьми Мибучи всегда нравилось — а Киёши по-прежнему ему симпатичен. Их сегодняшняя случайная встреча оказывается, скорее, свиданием былых любовников, чем вчерашних соперников, и Киёши этому рад. Хотя бы потому, что они до сих пор не разрывают рукопожатия. Под средним и указательным пальцами Киёши тихо бьётся чужой пульс. И он, вполне отдавая себе отчёт, коротко гладит запястье Мибучи, перед тем как выпустить его. Чувственная ласка, но лишённая настоящего сексуального желания: всего лишь отголосок прошлой нежности.

Киёши приходит в голову, что такую их взаимную ностальгическую привязанность легко расшевелить до прежних пылких чувств; и поэтому, как всё слишком легко доступное, эта идея навсегда останется неисполненной. Даже если бы у Киёши и не было уже своего человека в сердце: быть может, менее красивого и уж точно менее покладистого, но куда более желанного.

— Ладно, Киёши Теппей, со мной всё ясно: поход по достопримечательностям вместе с командой, — Мибучи говорит негромко и вкрадчиво. В другой ситуации Киёши мог бы подумать, что его пытаются соблазнить. — А что здесь делаешь ты? Не лучшее время, чтобы любоваться азалиями.

— У меня здесь что-то вроде свидания, — Киёши взмахивает рукой, чтобы привычно пройтись ладонью по затылку. Лицо Мибучи немного вытягивается: ему даже не приходится переспрашивать: «Что-то вроде?» — Вообще мы не встречаемся… пока что.

Киёши смущён — не оттого, что ему приходится признаваться в своей сердечной слабости, а от мысли о предстоящей встрече.

— Так ты влюблён.

— Вроде того, — радостно кивает Киёши.

— Я даже ревную, — наступает черёд Мибучи притворно сокрушаться. — Подумать только, а ведь я вроде совсем недавно учил тебя целоваться.

Киёши ощущает какую-то совершенно детскую, непосредственную признательность — несмотря на то, что многие вещи, которые они творили, были далеки от невинных.

Целоваться с Мибучи всегда было приятно. А в первый раз — очень волнительно. Особенно когда после мягких и уверенных движений губами Мибучи пошёл дальше, и Киёши почувствовал его тёплый язык, который погладил нижнюю губу и неторопливо скользнул в рот. Киёши концентрировался на ощущениях и повторял его движения. Губы быстро стали мокрыми, целоваться хотелось ещё и ещё — что Киёши и делал, прижимая Мибучи к себе сначала за плечи, затем — за пояс и затылок. Чтобы было удобнее, Мибучи сел на него, обхватив коленями. И когда он прижался своими бёдрами, Киёши стало очень неловко за своё возбуждение.

Киёши по-прежнему хочется прикоснуться к Мибучи, хотя бы тронуть его, а от воспоминания это чувство становится ещё сильнее. И сейчас время кажется более чем подходящим.

— Ты прекрасно играл, — Киёши пропускает одну из ближайших прядей Мибучи между пальцев и чуть касается уха. Очередной ещё-немного-и-эротичный жест.

— Сыграем ещё, — Мибучи кладёт свою ладонь поверх — напоминает этим, как они, бывало, переплетали пальцы — и тянет вниз. Совсем не дружеские касания рук становятся в итоге крепким рукопожатием.

Киёши знает, что выбывает из игры, но Мибучи напрягать этой новостью не хочется. Поэтому он кивает.

— Здорово увидеть тебя, Лео, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Там, кажется, твои.

Некоторое время они вместе вглядываются в группу подростков недалеко от входа. Издалека заметен Небуя, а вот Акаши что-то не видно. Вновь затянувшееся рукопожатие наконец расцепляется.

— До встречи, — оборачивается напоследок Мибучи и сходит на дорожку, снова поправляя сумку на плече. Несколько шагов он делает спиной вперёд, не переставая смотреть на Киёши.

— Всего хорошего, — отзывается Киёши. — И спасибо, Лео, — добавляет он вдогонку, спохватываясь. Ему особенно важно, чтобы его благодарность была услышана именно сейчас: вдруг они больше не увидятся?

Мибучи ничего не отвечает. Но, кажется, всё же слышит его.


End file.
